3D scanning technology is a high-tech combing optical, mechanical, electrical and computer science. It is mainly used for scanning the shape, structure and color of an object, in order to obtain the spatial coordinates of the object's surface, it can transfer the stereo information of an object into digital signals that can be directly processed by a computer, thus provides very convenient and efficient measures to digitize the object. Usually, it is a computer to soft-trigger a structured light generator, to project pictures on to the target (object) to be digitized, and triggers the shooting unit to capture projection image synchronously. After the computer captures the projection image, the computer analyzes the phase information, and transfers it into 3D depth data based on the phase information carried by the projection image, to complete the 3D data capture. During the process, when the structured light generator projects projection pictures, each projected project picture needs to trigger shooting unit to capture, the synchronousness of the projection and capture directly relates to the accuracy of the 3D data and the completeness of the captured projection image; if the captured data is sent back to the computer to be processed without undergoing some processing in advance, packet dropping may occur and may lead to data missing. Meanwhile, due to the restriction of the data socket as gigabyte network port, HDMI, the expandabilty of the system is restricted, and cannot satisfy data acquisition of multiple systems.